masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daryl Mason
'Lieutenant Commander Daryl Mason '''is a Lieutenant Commander of the Systems Alliance, the Commanding Officer of the SSV Malvern since the age of 19 and a N7 Marine. Profile Daryl Mason was born in July 14, 2153, in a military base in Washington on the planet Earth. His mother, Lauren Mason (Neé Samson) is a Rear Admiral and his father, Dominic Mason was a General. At the age of 6, Daryl showed signs of a Biotic and he was visited by a "doctor". The "doctor" asked if he was exposed to Element Zero or "Eezo" for short. Lauren said he was when she was still pregnant. After that, Daryl was then sent to BAaT. Daryl was not a typical 6 year old, he was fine by himself and never cried. He had good grades and was a talented biotic, even as a child. At the age of 13, his grades mysteriously went down after he had a different teacher. At the age of 16, BAat was finally shut down after a student killed his teacher with a biotic kick to the face. After all that happen, Daryl enlisted in the Alliance Navy after the day he turned 18. On that day, he met Jordan Wilson, a colonist and they became friends. Jord served in the SSV Bunker Hill under the command of Captain Mitchell Holson and Daryl served in the SSV Malvern under the command of Captain Ronald Carter. At the age of 19, Batarian Pirates raided the Malvern and killed 4 crew members and Captain Carter while the rest were taken hostage. Daryl however, was in the Main Battery room when the raid started. Daryl sneaked his way through CIC and managed to take down all the pirates with his biotic powers. Although he was young, he became the Commanding Officer of the Malvern. After earning his title as Commanding Officer, Daryl joined the N7 Program. He completed every test and he recieved L5n implants. At the age of 21, Daryl rescued Jord in Sur'Kesh after he and his squad were searching for survivors. One by one, 3 Yahgs killed Jord's squad. Jord, however made it. After losing his squad and the SSV Bunker Hill, Jord was then transferred into the SSV Malvern and he serves as the Executive Officer. At the age 24, he recruited Leelah'Kirorah nar Rayya , a paranoid Quarian biotic who was on her Pilgrimage. Daryl accompanied her to the Migrant Fleet where Leelah was then permitted as a crew member of the Malvern. Later, Daryl recruited Garriet, a silent Drell assassin who uses simple sign language (Nodding, shaking heads e.g). After recruiting Garriet, Daryl recruited Lem Savos, a Salarian infiltrator and former STG operative. After the recruitment, Mason went to Virmire to search for his father when the Malvern recieved a distress call. Daryl then rescued his father from Batarian and Turian slavers. As the mission was succesful, Daryl was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, personally by his father. Battle of the Citadel In 2183, Daryl and the SSV Malvern took part, along with the Alliance Fleet and the Destiny Ascension in the Battle of the Citadel. The Malvern took down many Geth Dropships whilst Daryl and Jord were taking down Geth troopers with heavy machine guns in the Armory and getting ammo from Leelah, Lem and Garriet. After Daryl and Jord took down many Geth troopers, the Malvern and the Alliance Fleet recieves a call from Admiral Hackett that the Destiny Ascension and the Council were saved but many of the Citadel population died during the battle, one of them was General Mason. The SSV Malvern was then rewarded for their actions. 2184 Discovery A year after the Battle of the Citadel, Daryl was tasked by Admiral Hackett to go to Noveria and check it out after receiving reports of a supposed reaper discovery and Dr Wayne, a scientist who was indoctrinated and became insane. Daryl and team went to Noveria and followed the location of where the reaper was found. Before the team went under a lake (which was the entrance), Lem added an upgrade to their armors, allowing them to not drown or get hypothermia. Daryl and team descended to the lake where they follow the trail to find the Reaper. The team reached the area and met a Reaper who is known as Chaos. Chaos, however did not kill or indoctrinated them after seeing them. Chaos asked why they are on Noveria and Daryl said he was on a mission. Chaos understand and said that Daryl and his team are the second people to discover him, the first being Dr Wayne. Chaos then shows Daryl and his team a recording of the destruction of the Protheans and telling that the Reapers will come back soon. After that, Daryl and the team become indoctrinated. Hours passed and Daryl woke up and finds himself in the medical bay. The team were however, sitting in the mess table, waiting for Daryl. When Daryl came out of the med bay, Sparky informed them that they blew up Chao's lair and safely went back up to the surface but Daryl was knocked out by a rock due to the explosion and Garriet swam back down to bring Daryl to the surface. Daryl noted this information and informed Admiral Hackett. Hackett was shocked and his beliefs about the Reapers were true. Daryl asked if Hackett is going to tell the Council and he said no. Hackett knew that the Council would not believe it even though they saw the first Reaper to be seen in centuries. Collector Attack in Zion In 2185, The SSV Malvern recieved a distress call from Zion. Daryl, Jord and Garriet went onto Zion. The Collectors collected almost 200 colonists but the squad managed to save the rest. During the fight, Daryl was shot 3 times by a Collector and was avenged by Garriet who snapped the Collector's neck. After the fight, Daryl woke up in the Med Bay with Leelah by his side. Jord visited him and said that the Zion colonists were save even though 200 colonists were abducted by the Collectors. Battle For Earth As Shepard united the galaxy, evert Fleet and species joined the Battle for Earth. Daryl, Jord, Leelah, Lem and Garriet took down many reapers and providing support for Hammer. Whilst fighting, a beam of red passed through the streets of Washington and Daryl noticed the Reapers instantly died. Leelah was shocked to see the Reapers die and said ''What happened? Daryl smiled and replied: Shepard did it, he activated the Crucible. Earth is save. Since then, everyone cheered. The galaxy is safe, for once and for all. Later Life A few months after the Reaper War, Daryl and Leelah got married in the SSV Malvern. Daryl continued his service as a marine while Leelah helped rebuild the Geth and Rannoch. A year later, Daryl and Leelah have a Quarian/Human hybrid child (through science). Daryl named his child Carter Dominic Mason nar Malvern. Daryl's child is human in appearance but has one distinctive sign which is his slightly weak immune system. Many years later, Daryl would settle down with Leelah and retire from his military service. Daryl remained in contact with his old friends and would send messages, knowing that they are safe and well. Daryl died on the year 2217, aged 64. He was survived by his wife and son. Daryl was buried in his hometown. Carter would visit his father's grave every year and show how much he loves his father. Daryl was hailed as a hero of the Alliance and he is one of the few soldiers to have a monument on the Citadel. Legacy Daryl's actions in his past became an inspiriation towards soldiers of the Alliance and had the same reputation status with Commander Shepard. When Carter joined the Alliance, Daryl was often mentioned by him and would tell his father's jokes. After Carter got married and had children, he named his son: Joseph Daryl Mason in honor of his father. Appearance Daryl is described as good looking, medium build with an average height for a soldier and green eyes. He has a buzzcut hairstyle and a thin beard. His hair color is jet black. He also has a tattoo that is 2 swords crossed on the middle, 5 stars on the top and the word "NAVY" on his lower back. During the Collector fight on Zion, he has 3 bullet scars. 1 on the shoulder, 1 on his left side of his chest and 1 on the stomach. While in different planets, Daryl wears standard N7 armor but later switches to a modified Alliance armor with white stripes and winter paint on the chestplate but kept his N7 helmet . While commanding the Malvern, he wears a normal crew member outfit. Personality Daryl is a fairly calm and honest soldier. He is heroic, courageous and brave, brave enough to fight 3 Krogans while unarmed. He is a natural leader and is very persuasive as he can easily calm his teammates down. Daryl is also a very caring and compassionate person as he would save his teammates in dangerous situations and would help anyone in need except for the ones who either tried to kill him or make him do a wrong thing. Daryl is more caring towards Leelah after learning her history and they start a relationship. He is also quite humorous, often cracking jokes. Even though he is honest, Daryl would lie to people if it was important or something that people should never know. When Daryl was a child, he was cheerful and likes to socialise with people. He was confident of his abilities and some people at Gagarin Station thought of him as a show-off. By the time Daryl was in his teens, he started to hate his instructor because of all the things Daryl had suffered from him. Despite this, Daryl retained his normal personality. Daryl is also friendly to many species. Daryl's relationship with Jord is very strong as the two thought of each other as brothers. Both of them often tease each other and agreeing on their opinions. They both have one thing in common; suffering hard times. Neverless this strong bond keeps them together. His relationship with Leelah is of course, a romantic one. When Daryl first heard of Leelah's story, he started to care and support her which would eventually end up as a relationship. They would occasionally flirt with each other and have "private" times in his bunker room. Some time in 2186, the two finally marry and they have a child of their own (through science). Years later, they would eventually retire from their service and remain in contact with friends. Daryl's relationship with Garriet was not really a close one but they grew to respect each other. Daryl knew that Garriet was not a typical assassin and would defend him if someone were to grow suspicions. His relationship with Lem is very friendly and Daryl would usually get use to Lem speaking fast. Despite the age difference, Lem acts very mature to Daryl and would gladly give him advices. At some times, Daryl would tell Lem to be friendly towards Garriet due to his job. Category:Jack's work Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:N7 Category:Male Category:Vanguard